Impossible
by Becalyn Rose
Summary: A slightly Poke-shipping one-shot. Misty and Ash have been dating for a year. However, Misty sees a slight change in Ash's behavior. Can one night really change everything? Also a song fic, based off of the song 'Impossible' by Shontelle.


**I don't own Pokemon, or the song. I own a blue DSi that I play Pokemon on, though. :3**

I remember years ago,

Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love,

I did.

Misty sat on the edge of the cliff, looking out across the water. The cliff was close to Sunyshore, where she was staying with her boyfriend, the famous trainer known as Ash Ketchum. She missed her home in Cerulean, all the way back in Kanto. Her sisters were taking care of the gym again. Misty hoped they weren't just handing out badges again.

"I thought I'd find you here," said a voice from behind her. Misty turned around, a small smile on her face. "Hey Ash," she said. Walking over, Ash smiled and replied, "Hey babe." He sat down on the cliff, putting an arm around his girlfriend. Misty sighed happily, laying her head on his shoulder. When she spent time with him like this, Misty didn't care that she wasn't at home. Who needed a comforting place when you were with the person you loved the most?

"That's a beautiful sunset out there. It reminds me of somebody I know," said Ash. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at Misty. She looked at him, knowing what he was thinking. "I wonder who it could remind you of, Ash," she replied. He laughed, holding her close. "I don't think anybody could look as beautiful as it does. Sort of how nobody can look anything close to how gorgeous you are," he said softly. Misty blushed, hugging him.

The time passed, and day turned into night. Misty got up, grabbing one of Ash's hands. "Hey, would you want to fly around tonight?" she inquired. Getting up, he replied, "I think we should just stay here for the night for a change. Don't you like it here?" Misty nodded. "It's alright, I guess. It's nothing like Cerulean."

"That's kind of a good thing, isn't it?" Ash looked at Misty as he asked his, studying her face for a sign of anything. All Misty did was shrug. She looked at Ash, giving him a reassuring smile. She walked towards the Pokemon Center, stopping when she noticed Ash wasn't walking with her. Turning around, she asked, "Are you coming, Ash?"

Ash looked at Misty. "I'll be back later. I have something I need to do." He smiled. Misty smiled at him, with her simple reply of "Okay." She started to walk again, looking behind her as Ash walked away. He knew she loved him, but what he might not have known was that her heart wasn't with her, but with him.

And you were strong and I was not,

My illusion, my mistake,

I was careless, I forgot,

I did.

Misty walked around in the room she was sharing with Ash. She was wearing her long, light-blue, thin-strapped nightgown. Her hair was down, and she was ready to fall asleep. After turning off the room's light, Misty sat down on the bed and looked out of the window. She saw Ash on the street, talking to what appeared to be Dawn. Misty smiled, hoping she'd get to talk to her in the morning. In the year that they had been dating, neither Ash nor Misty had seen her.

'I didn't know Dawn was back, I hope I'll get to talk with her,' Misty thought. After pulling the curtains shut, she slid under the covers of the bed. She lay looking at the ceiling for a little while, thinking about how lucky she was. Her family ran a gym. Her boyfriend was one of the best trainers the world had ever seen. She had the best people in the world as her friends. In Misty's eyes, life would've been perfect if she could keep it like this forever.

And now when all is done,

There is nothing to say,

You have gone and so effortlessly,

You have won.

The morning sunlight poured in the windows of the Pokemon Center. Misty woke up, slowly opening her eyes to see the sun beaming in. 'Ash must've opened the curtains when he woke up,' she thought. Sitting up, she looked around the room. There was no sign of her boyfriend. In fact, it looked slightly emptier than it used to be. Looking to her left, she saw that Ash's side of the bed was made, with a note on the pillow. "What's this? I wonder if Ash had anything planned for us," she said to the room. Picking it up, Misty began to read the letter.

'Misty,

If you're reading this letter, then I must have chickened out the first time. I have something important to tell you, so please meet me in Hearthome. I'll be waiting by the fountain on the left. I hope you'll be there.

With love,

Ash'

Slightly puzzled, Misty set the letter back down on the bed. She walked into the bathroom to change. After sliding her hair into the usual side ponytail, she grabbed her mini-backpack, tucked the letter into one of its compartments, and walked out of the door.

Misty walked out of the Pokemon Center as the automatic doors slid open. Reaching for a capsule, she held it out in front of her. "Go, Pidgeot," she called. White light burst from the object, followed by the sounds of the pokemon itself. "Pidgeot, would you mind flying me to Hearthome?" Misty looked at the pokemon. "Pid, Pidgeot," the pokemon happily replied. Misty smiled, climbing onto Pidgeot's back. "Off we go! To Hearthome!" With that, Pidgeot took off. Sunyshore was growing smaller the farther they went away. Misty didn't know just how much she would end up missing it.

Tell them all I know now,

Shout it from the rooftops,

Write it on the skyline,

All we had is gone now.

Pidgeot finally landed in Hearthome, outside of the Pokemon Center. Misty dismounted the bird, recalling it to its capsule. With a red beam of light, Pidgeot was gone. Putting the ball back into her capsule belt, Misty started to walk towards the fountains. She could already see them, even at a good distance. Soon enough, she had spotted Ash. Smiling, Misty quickened her pace, eager to see him.

"Ash! I'm here," yelled Misty, rushing towards him. Ash looked up, not smiling. Misty stopped near him, a clearly confused look appearing on her face. Something had to be going on, being Ash usually smiled when he saw Misty. He sighed, getting up from the fountain's edge. Misty walked closer, looking at Ash. "Is…everything alright," she paused, unsure of what to say, "…You aren't acting like you usually do."

"It's because I have to do something that I don't really want to," Ash replied with a sigh. He looked right into Misty's eyes. "I…I'm breaking up with you." He looked down quickly, sighing once again. He didn't want to see her face, especially because he knew she would be not only confused, but upset.

Misty could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. "A-Ash…are…are you serious?" She blinked, water starting to stream down her face. "Why? Did I do something? Am I not good enough for you, Ash?" The questions didn't feel like they came from her. Misty felt like an empty shell. Her hands flew up to her face, trying to hide all of the sadness that leaked out of her.

"It's not you, Misty," Ash almost whispered, "It's me. I…I met up with Dawn last night. She's been doing really well, and when she asked me…" he paused, hesitant to continue, "When she asked me to go on a journey with her, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to go because I knew I couldn't handle not being together with her, and yet being so close. What I'm saying is…I like her more." With that, Ash turned away, calling out his Staraptor. Mounting it, he looked over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Misty." He took off, flying into the distance.

Tell them I was happy,

And my heart is broken,

All my scars are open,

Tell them what I hoped would be,

Impossible.

Misty stood there in disbelief. She looked up as Ash flew off on Staraptor. "Jerk! You're such a coward," she shouted at the figure in the sky. She couldn't believe what happened. After a year of being together, after she had given him a year of her time, her care, her love, Ash ditched her. Misty took off running, not caring where she went. There was no safe haven for her to go to.

Two years later, the world was buzzing with a lot of gossip. Ash Ketchum, the famous trainer, was dating the world-known contest star and designer, Dawn. Rumors were spread everywhere about the two of them being engaged, buying a house together, and many more things. For the first time in those two news-filled years, Misty had returned to Sunyshore.

Misty walked to the cliff she had once sat on with Ash, watching the sunset those years ago. She held a piece of paper in her hands, a recent letter from him. He wanted to meet up with her. There was no apology for what he did, no mention of Dawn tagging along. Sitting on the edge of the cliff, Misty held out the letter. Releasing her grip, the letter flew out of her hand. The paper drifted slowly to the water below, lying on top of the water until a pokemon grabbed it for nest material

The pokemon, a Staravia, flew up into the sky with the paper. It disappeared after turning, flying towards a wooded area. The letter could do what it wanted; it was free. It wouldn't be trapped like Misty was. It wouldn't be trapped where it never should have been.

I remember years ago,

Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love,

I did.


End file.
